Idealism and Pragmatism for Beginners
|image = Rdr2 Idealism and Pragmatism for Beginners.PNG |giver = Henri Lemieux |location = Northwest Saint Denis, at night |rewards = *Farm, Field and Falconry *Positive Honor (if the player spares Jean Marc) *Letter from the Mayor's Office (if the player spares Jean Marc) *Negative Honor (if the player kills Jean Marc) *10% off in all shops in Saint Denis (if the player kills Jean Marc) |image2 = File:RDR2TheMerciesOfKnowledge-Map.png |caption2 = Click to enlarge |imagewidth = 300 }} is a Stranger mission featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available Chapter 4. Story After The Gilded Cage story mission, Arthur will receive a letter from Henri Lemieux, mayor of Saint Denis. In the letter, Lemieux mentions that Arthur robbed him and would like to meet back at his mansion at night. Walkthrough Part I Upon arriving at the mansion, Lemieux makes it clear that he knows who the protagonist is and that he was robbed during the party. Lemieux tells him that he has a collection of paintings that are to be viewed at an art gallery and that a professor is claiming that the works are fake. At the end of the conversation, Lemieux tells him to go to the gallery and have a word with Professor Shiftacre. After arriving at the gallery, the professor can be seen exiting the building and will have to be followed into a secluded alley. Once in the alley, confront the professor by either threatening or beating him. Either choice will have the professor agreeing to change his opinion about the mayor's paintings and have the player leaving the alley to meet with the mayor's assistant, Jean-Marc, back on the main street. After waiting a few days, a letter from the mayor will become available from at any post office saying to return to his mansion again at night. Part II The player is tasked with getting a newspaper man named Hector Fellowes to donate to the mayor's new public library. Jean-Marc will inform the protagonist that Hector can be met at one of the roads leading into Bayou Nwa in a red stagecoach. After making it to the road, either board the coach as it's moving or "callout" to the driver to make it stop and then enter to talk with Hector. During the talk, Hector will call the mayor a crook to which the protagonist says that he is a real crook and will dangle the man out of the moving coach until he agrees to make a donation. Part III After returning to the mansion, the player will be met by the mayor who will give him an old field manual titled Farm, Field and Falconry and task him to go to Jean-Marc's house to stop him from potentially spreading lies about the mayor and the protagonist to the newspapers. Upon reaching the house, Jean-Marc can be seen walking onto the porch about to enter his home. The player will confront him and knock him out in order to take him back to the mayor's mansion without being seen. After reaching the mansion, follow the mayor into the backyard where he will tell the player to kill Jean-Marc. If Jean-Marc is killed, a thank you letter will be received in a few days from Lemieux, and the player will get 10% off in all shops in Saint Denis. However, this will result in a minor Honor loss. If Jean-Marc is spared, he will promise to never mention anything to the newspapers and run off into the distance (this will also result in a boost of the player's Honor). Wait a few days and there will be a letter from the new mayor waiting at the post office saying that Henri Lemieux has resigned from his position as Mayor of Saint Denis. Video Walkthrough Trivia * Oddly enough John Marston can also do this mission, despite the large time gap and that the Mayor requested Arthur. This is most likely just so the player can still receive the 10% discount in shops in Saint Denis as John if missed as Arthur. Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand is associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2